Sorrowful past
by Aoyama-Sama
Summary: When Loki seeks out Revenge, will it turn out more than he can handle when Thoth and Asmodeus make him remember the one life he blocked out. Can he handle the pain much longer or will he crumple under the pressure?
1. You know you can't find me

Loki rummaged for a Cigarette, looking down to the woman who was unconscious in the bed. She at least enjoyed herself. Loki had not. He hated women now. Every time he has been reborn, the women kept getting even more like whores. This one was no exception. He got out of the bed and walked to the shower, grabbing clean clothes as he went. He was going to leave her tonight, he felt no need to keep her. She's already been spent. The demon walked into the bathroom, glancing into the mirror. Over the years, he learned style and trend, so his hair was longer than it used to be, and he had three silver piercings in his right ear and one stud in the left. He had long ebony hair that fell to his middle back, and he had a slight build. His skin was tanned and scarred from previous lives.

Thinking as he got under the hot water, Loki hadn't heard his phone going off in the other room. The woman wouldn't wake up to get it, the life was seeping out of her as the minutes ticked away. He snapped back to life when the last ring sounded. He grunted and turned off the water. His chest was hurting. That only meant one thing. He walked into the room, dripping water as he moved. The phone sat on a nightstand so he grabbed it and called the person back. He felt like his chest was on fire, so he bit his thumb to keep from screaming in agony. When it stopped ringing and someone picked up there was a straggly groan.

"Stop it." Loki ordered, his voice too coming in Raspy pants now.

"Heh, you feel it too…" the man said gruffly.

"A-…Asmodeus! Stop." Loki hissed, walking back into the bathroom. He ripped the pendant off of his neck, and tossed it. The pain was instantly released, but it was only for a short period. The necklace was made by Thoth, but cursed by Asmodeus. There was no escaping this hell.

"Why should I?" Asmodeus snickered, knowing the pendant was off.

"I'm taking a shower, so stop it." He ordered and smashed his phone against the mirror, glass flying everywhere. Blood mingled with the water as he stepped back into the shower, hurrying up.

He left the house, grabbing his car keys as he went. He got out of the hotel and strolled up to his black Gemballa Porsche and sighed when the pendant reappeared on his neck. This was hell, but there was no escaping it in this life time, which seemed to drag by. Loki could crash his car and try to kill himself, by Asmodeus would find him and revive him instantly, it's happened twelve times before. He got in his car and turned on the radio.

The fire was beginning in his chest again, but the AC kept his body temperature down. This was Asmodeus's work. He was the god of gambling and lust, and Somewhere along the line, Loki was forced to sign a contract with the man about his life. As he rode down the highway, he had only one intention.

He was going to find Asmodeus.

Loki frowned as he pulled over for the cop. He forgot about speed limits. He looked in his rear-view mirror and smiled heartily. It was Fenrir, his son. The young man ran out of the car and to the window.

"Dad!" Fenrir smiled when he saw his dad's face.

"Hey." Loki smiled. "What a cute cop you make." Loki smiled lightly. Fenrir blushed. He still looked like a child. He had pale blonde hair and freckles on his face. Over the lifetimes, even Fenrir changed from an evil man to an innocent one.

"Hey, I got a call from Mayet." Fenrir muttered. "She was talking about Ra, and she said that he was working with Sonnillion, and they were working on a pendant to keep that one off." Fenrir pointed to the green gem around his father's neck.

"that's good news. How much longer?" Loki asked.

"Well… Sonni said that this lifetime we'll live longer, so it'll take a lot longer…" Fenrir trailed off. "But! Mayet said you could call her whenever you want and she'll give you a report on the progress." He nodded. "…..Hey…" He leaned in the window, looking at his father's arms. "Why are you all bloody?" He asked.

"I didn't get into a fight." Loki caressed his son's head. "I busted the mirror. That's all. I'll be fine." He nodded.

"Okay. I just wanted to tell you that. Be safe." Fenrir tipped his hat.

"You too, Son." Loki nodded, watching his son walk back to his own car. Loki drove off, his eyes locked on the road ahead. His chest was burning more so he turned the Radio up more to keep his mind off of things.

'_boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see, this odd town called Halloween."_ The radio sang, making him chuckle. He liked the voices of this group. He had forgotten the 'oh-so-fun' holiday called Halloween. He entered a neighborhood where they refused to let someone forget. Pumpkins sat out, decorations lingered, and kids ran around squealing. The sun had yet to set, so it was still fairly bright.

He saw a woman with long silver hair. She wore a flowing dress and danced with kids in a large yard. Even the parents chuckled and snapped pictures of the friendly lady. The woman had a kind, young face, but her hair was that of an elders. He pulled over, and got out of the car, instantly getting attention. The woman picked up a little girl, and looked up.

"Ah! Can it be?" She smiled brightly. "Loki?" she asked gently, moving over to them. The kids trailed behind her, unsure.

"That is my name, who are you?" He asked, knowing she was another fallen deity.

"My name is Ὑγεία!" She smiled.

"Ah yes, I know you. How beautiful you've become." Loki moved some of her hair. "Who is this?" He asked when his finger was grabbed by the small hands of the child. The little girl kissed his finger and looked up to him, with a smile that bared a few teeth. Ὑγεία giggled.

"This is Ministnyl. She's my godchild. Her mother died… But why are you here?" She frowned.

"I'm looking for someone." He fished for a picture with one hand from his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and flipped it open. The first picture was a man that had black hair, pale skin, and radiant green eyes. "Have you seen someone like this?" He asked. All the kids were holding onto her skirt now, listening to the adult's talk. She pondered for a long moment before smiling.

"I've seen him before once! When I worked over at the clinic, he came in with a gunshot wound." She nodded. "He talked to me about going to…oh…" she frowned. She couldn't remember the name. "He told me the name, but I forgot it! He told me it was a safe haven for him…he looked really mean and he was a brute, but he had a nice voice." She nodded. "why do you need him?" She asked.

"I'm gonna K-"

"kiss." She broke him off, narrowing her eyes. He knew she didn't want him to use the word 'Kill' in front of the children.

"I'm gonna _**kiss**_ him." He muttered, getting noises from kids, but they only laughed. Ὑγεία giggled. "Anyways, thanks for the help Ὑγεία." He nodded and looked at the girl still holding his finger. She was looking at the necklace.

"Pwetty." She whispered, reaching her hand out. She touched it and frowned. She moved her hand back and smiled to Loki, letting go of his finger. "Buh bye!" She waved.

Loki got back in his car and started it before he heard a dark voice in the back of his head.

"_you know you can't find me." _Asmodeus's voice rang in his head, making his scowl. He hated being teased like this, it made him mad.


	2. Riddle in the Garden State

Loki plopped the fork of food in his mouth, looking at the new phone he bought. He was at a diner since it was three in the morning. He had been driving aimlessly for quite a while. He swallowed the good food and gently grabbed a waitress's hand.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where this restaurant is located?" He asked.

"Ah, yes!" She beamed. This is the garden state! New jersey!" She giggled. "Where are you from?" She asked.

"Delaware." He muttered. "So, why are you guys called the Garden state?" He asked, taking another bite of food.

"Because, we're a nice group of people. We're amazing with plants as well. Plus, people can come here and feel safe." She winked.

"Ah, just what I needed to hear." He smiled. "Got a name cutie?" He asked, wondering if he should take the life from her now or later.

"Emma." She smiled.

"Well Emma, I'm Loki. And I was wondering if you have seen a man who looks like this," He pulled out his wallet. He began to get hot, he hated this part of the curse. It made him lustful because that's how Asmodeus messed with him. Emma looked like a young lady, maybe seventeen. He ripped the thing off, thankful she didn't see him drop it.

She looked at the picture with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah… Yeah, I've seen him before! He goes to my school!" She nodded. "Is he your friend?" She asked, handing the wallet back.

"Something like that." He nodded. "So, do you have any contact to him?" He asked.

"Che, he's fucking every girl in school! Why would I know anything about that type of man? But hey," she leaned forward. "You can come to my school tomorrow and I'll pass you off as my brother since we have the same color eyes." She smiled.

"Okay, So, what's your last name, Emma?" He asked sweetly.

"Cruz. I have to get back to work tomorrow, here," She took his phone and added her number in there under the name SISTER. "Call me tomorrow morning and I'll tell you the address." She bowed and ran to the kitchen.

"Asmodeus." He whispered to himself when the necklace returned. He got up and walked to the bathroom, his body growing hotter with every step. He was glad not many people were here early this morning, so he went to an empty stall and undid his pants. He couldn't throw the pendant off, he was too enticed with the feeling of ectasy. He grabbed himself, holding back moans.

Asmodeus knew he was doing this to the man, he knew how vulnerable he was at this moment, which is why he was doing it. Loki needed something to bit to keep his moans down, so he slipped the cold, emerald, gem into his mouth, biting it roughly. He felt so good, he couldn't think straight. Nothing seemed to even make noises as he continued, but the soft hum was grinding on his nerves. As soon as he released, he cleaned the seat that happened to have caught some of the seed, and spat the gem out of his mouth, but when he did, the humming stopped.

He frowned and did it again, putting the gem in his mouth. He ran his tongue over the gem, and heard the hum get louder. He spit it out again, flushing the toilet. He closed his pants again and walked out of the stall. He looked in the mirror to see Asmodeus looking at him from his reflection. Loki looked at it for a second and then continued from the bathroom, ignoring the false reflection. He ran his fingers over the gem as he walked back to the table, pulling out his phone.

He dialed a number quickly as he took a drink from his sprite casually. Emma was watching him from over the counter, talking to someone on the phone.

"Mayet?" He asked calmly when a girl answered.

"Yes?" She purred. "Is that Loki?" She sounded amused. "What do you need cutie?" She asked.

"This cursed necklace, when I put it in my mouth… it uh…Purred I guess. I don't what to call him." He looked at the necklace.

"Hmm? That's weird. Is it loud or in your head?" she asked.

"I don't know, I can hear it clearly when I do it." He simpered.

"Do it again, I wonder if I can hear it." Mayet ordered calmly.

He slipped the cold gem in his mouth again and Mayet instantly chuckled. She couldn't believe this. She told him to take it out of his mouth.

"So, that just gave me valuable information. That sounds like a '_Blighted Singing Gem'_. What that does it will Sing, or hum in this case, when it gets touched by something wet, it will hum. The wetter the louder it sings, but you can't-" there was a light _plop_ and she sighed. "Just drop it in any liquid to make it sing." She sighed. Loki stared at the gem in his cup and shrugged, continuing to drink the soda.

"So, what does it have to be?" He sighed.

"Every stone is different. I have a gold one that sings the answers to my questions when I pour juices of fruits on it." She sighed.

"Answers?" Loki questioned, looking at it with narrowed eyes.

"Yes. I can ask it a simple one, or a complex one." She replied. Loki smiled and hung up, turning his phone off so she couldn't call back.

He downed his drink and caught the gem in his mouth, spiting it back out. He put it back on and stood up, put a hundred dollar bill on the table and walked out of the diner.

He leaned against his car and swirled the pendant around. It was getting close to four in the morning, but he knew why he was waiting outside. He had heard a rumor about New Jersey; he just hoped he was in the right place.

He was once told that twins would walk down the streets of New Jersey early in the morning. They weren't bad, but if you caught them and identified them, they'd give you advice in return for being smart. He had no clue what they looked like, or if they'd even be obvious.

He jerked off the necklace when he felt his body getting hot again, and chucked it backwards over his shoulder.

"Ow." A young voice groaned. Loki looked over his shoulder to see a very young looking man, holding the pendant in his hand. The man had dusty blonde hair and calm green eyes. "That really hurt, why'd you do that?" He complained.

"Hm? Sorry kid." He muttered. "Just throw that down the road." He shrugged. The kid looked at it and then walked around the car, holding out his hand. Loki didn't want to take it, but it was just a boy. Loki took the necklace back and threw it again over his shoulder. "I don't want it.' He tossed his head.

"It's really pretty though." The boy said softly.

"It's not. It's a pain." Loki sighed.

"Oh, did your old lover give it to you?" the boy asked.

"Not lover, but yeah, I got it from an old friend." He nodded. He saw a woman come from down the road holding two kittens as she clumsily ran to them. The boy turned around and laughed.

"Those are cute." He said when the girl stopped in front of him. He took one and turned back to Loki.

"Isn't she cute?" The girl held up the kitten to Loki.

"Yeah, sure." Loki sighed, pulling out his phone. He motioned for the kids to get closer together. "Smile." He said as he got to the camera. They got together and both smiled.

As he snapped the picture he realized they looked the same. He smiled, so happy he had found the twins.

"So, Apollo, Artemis. I think you guys owe me some advice." He smirked. They giggled.

"What do you want to know?" They asked.

"How do I make this sing?" he sighed, pointing to his neck, where the pendant now was. The boy did a double take before knowing what the gem was. He pulled out his phone and began recording on the boy's demand.

"At night it happens, unlike my morning sister, I happen inside. For one to see me, they'd have make me cry. To the skin I stick, but taste me and enjoy my sweet Tithe." The boy said, and they both vanished. Loki stopped the recording.

"That. Wasn't. ADVICE!" he screamed.


	3. Asteraceae

Loki arrived at the school, getting out of the car. He had tried to solve the riddle alone, but he couldn't do it, he had memorized it letter for letter. He leaned against his car; Emma had asked him to wait for her to arrive before going into the school. He wasn't keen on doing this sort of thing, but he wanted to see if this was really Asmodeus. He was getting stares from kids all over, and even heard whispers and giggles.

"Ah! Bubba!" the squeaky voice of Emma trailed over to him and his arm was hugged. He had to act like this. It was worth it. "Why are you here?" She smiled up to him.

"Ah, I thought it'd be cool to come see your school if you have time to show me." He smiled down to her.

"Yeah, today is a half day, so class starts late." She winked and pulled him along, ignoring the other people. "He should be doing some woman right about now, but he has all of my classes." She whispered.

"Okay." Loki nodded when they entered the school. "You," He caught her hand before leaving. "Are my guide." He said, and she frowned.

"But-"

"You. Are. My. Guide." He said, narrowing his eyes.

She sighed and walked alongside him.

"Why do you need him anyways?" She crossed her arms with a huff. She looked up to him when she didn't get an answer. "A relative?" She asked. "You never answered me properly yesterday." She muttered.

"He's no relative." He shook his head.

"Oh? What is he?" She questioned. "Maybe… Maybe you swing that way?" She stifled a giggle.

"With him? No. He's just someone I really need to talk to." Loki sighed, and he saw a black head smiling as he walked past him. Loki spun around and grabbed his arm. The man looked at him, confused. "Shit." He whispered to himself. "Sorry kid." He muttered, letting go of him.

"Wow, are you okay?" She asked. "Do you like miss this man? You had this longing look in your eyes." She muttered.

"I don't miss him." Loki said bluntly.

After walking for what felt like eternity, they climbed some stairs and Emma stopped at the top.

"Here, this will allow you to keep going without getting thrown out." She smiled, taking out her name tag. "Show teachers this, and they'll know you're my brother." She winked. "This is the top floor. Only the smartest students are allowed up here, this is where he hangs out." She nodded and ran back down the stairs.

Loki shrugged and continued down the hallway, getting glares from kids as he went. He heard moans and groans coming from a Janitor's closet. He sighed, and slammed his fist into it, hearing the oh-so familiar voice talk.

"You, girl," He opened the door. The girl was still dressed, but panting. "Get lost." He ordered. He had a scary glare plastered on his face. She screamed and ran down the hall in tears. "You!" Loki screamed, grabbing the black head by the throat. It was definitely Asmodeus. He moved backwards, bringing the kid to the middle of the hall.

He flung Asmodeus with ease, but the man flew through the air before vanishing.

"Did you forget Thoth?" The man whispered in Loki's ear, making him whirl around.

"Fight like a god damn man!" Loki screamed and slammed his knee into Asmodeus's stomach. Loki punched the back of the man's head, knocking him to the ground. Kids were screaming at them to stop, but no one dared to get close enough.

"Look at yourself." The voice whispered and the body changed from Asmodeus to a blonde kid unconscious.

"Well FUCK." Loki roared and turned around. "Not the first time." He muttered as he walked down the silent hallway. He pulled out his cell phone as he went, and dialed a number.

"It was him. I found him, but Thoth had used Mageia to possess a kid's body." He said, only to hear a loud sigh.

"So, we need to take out Thoth before we can get to Asmodeus?" Sonni asked.

"Yeah, but Thoth is here, in this school He kept Asmodeus from getting severely hurt by teleporting him." Loki groaned and two campus cops rushed up to him. He held up a hand to them. "So, I need to know how to counter that. And oh, I have a riddle to answer to get the gem wet. But, I'll tell you that later, these cops are pissed at me." Loki said.

"Don't get arrested because I'm not coming down there to bail you out." And Sonni hung up with a loud slam.

"So, gentlemen." Loki closed his eyes. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"you're-"

"Wrong answer." He slammed their heads together, knocking them out. He dropped Emma's name tag on their bodies and walked away.

He fell to his knees when he felt the urge to both vomit and release. It was Asmodeus getting revenge on him. He tore the necklace off and got up, running from the school as quick as he could.

In his car, the necklace was back, and he was laying backwards in his seat that was reclined and covered his eyes. He wanted to keep calm, and not give into the spell. He actually felt like hands were all over his body. He bit his lip and pulled out his phone with shaky fingers. He quickly dialed a number and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" a woman asked.

MAYET! Ho-Ho-How-w much longer?" He screamed.

"Wow, calm down, what's wrong? The pendant will be done in roughly… fifteen years." She sighed.

"T-Too long." He whispered, he wanted to scream and kill Asmodeus, but he had no clue where the man was, and even if he did, he couldn't do much thanks to Thoth. "A-A-At night…. it happens, unlike my morning s-s-sister, I happen inside. F-F-For one to see me….. They'd have to make me cry…. To the skin I stick….. b-b-but taste me… and enjoy my sweet T-T-Tithe." He repeated shakily.

"Hm? A riddle?" Mayet questioned.

"Y-Yes." He whispered when he felt like someone was now kissing his body. It was a turn on, but he didn't want to feel like this, it made him feel sick. "Answer…" He shook his head.

"Um…. I don't know, a lot of things happen at night…" she trialed off.

"fuck….." He groaned loudly and hung up. He couldn't stop his body from touching itself. He wanted to bang his head against the steering wheel, but he wouldn't die.

Soon ecstasy replaced his pain and anger once more. The sensations filled his lungs as his breathing came quicker and rushed. Tears slipped from his eyes as he released against his will. He felt drunk of the feeling of lust he licked his dirty fingers. The next events were a blur, but he was certain he was kissing Asmodeus. The man he hated was in his lap, and their tongues were mingling. He couldn't stop himself, it felt amazing.

Asmodeus was holding Loki by the hair, and to his surprise, Loki was holding the man too. The man pulled away with a smile that chilled Loki's bones.

"That was good." And he vanished.

"FUCK!" Loki screamed, slamming his hands on the steering wheel. He started the car and grabbed his phone, dialing Mayet's number again. He drove down the road, trying to keep under the speed limit.

"Hell-"

"He was right I front of me. No, on top of me. Right there!" He screamed, frustrated. "FUCK!" He screamed.

"Calm down, Loki." She sighed. "Could you touch him, I mean physically feel him?" She asked.

"Yes!" Loki roared.

"Did he interact with you at all?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded, coming to a stop light.

"Like what? Just talking?" she muttered.

"No. He was kissing me." He stated. He continued down the road, and decided t pull into a parking lot instead of slamming on the breaks. He looked at the necklace. "The riddle." He whispered.

'_We're in the Garden state… it has something to do with plants…. I know that.'_ Loki thought, and an idea came to him.

"Is Hermes there?" He asked.

"…Yeah, here." And the phone was handed off.

"Yes?" The thick voice asked.

"What do plants do at night? Listen to this Riddle: At night it happens, unlike my morning sister, I happen inside. For one to see me, they'd have to make me cry. To the skin I stick, but taste me and enjoy my sweet Tithe. Can you answer that for me?" Loki asked.

"Well, that's a neat Riddle. Let's see… I would think that, since it's about plants, that the morning sister would be Dew. And the rest makes sense. It's Guttation. Here, let me explain it to you like this; if someone was to make you cry, it's because of pressure right? Well, this is similar. The pressure from the roots build up, and it forced water to exude from the leaves. It sticks to skin because it's xylem sap, but it is often very sweet if coming from the Asteraceae Family. In other words, It's water forced up from plants between morning and midnight." Hermes sighed. Loki smiled. He was so glad Hermes was a genius.

"Well, where can I find this plant?" He muttered.

"In western states like Arizona, but it can be grown anywhere. Most colleges have them in greenhouses." He muttered. Loki chuckled.

"Thanks Hermes!" and Loki hung up, speeding down the road.


End file.
